


Close Cluster

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [68]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Perhaps, Jack thinks, the way she smiles at him and the way she seems fully comfortable in her own skin, while at his home, is testament to the amount of beer the team has consumed this evening.





	Close Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Peanut Cluster Day’ (7 March). This is probably _way_ OOC, but the muse insisted… ;) 
> 
> Set sometime during season 7. Either just before Evolution (so pre-Pete) – or, if we want to pretend that he didn’t exist at all (which I’m totally on board with), then we’ll say before the events of Lost City. It doesn’t particularly matter… just when S/J were at their most flirtatious, because there were so many great moments between them during this season.

“Oh, I don’t think so, sir,” Sam retorts as she gets to her feet and moves towards the center of the living room.

Perhaps, Jack thinks, the way she smiles at him and the way she seems fully comfortable in her own skin, while at his home, is testament to the amount of beer the team has consumed this evening. He doesn’t particularly mind, however, as they’ve had a tough run of missions lately so they deserve to blow off a little steam, but he also knows that if they were just slightly more _that_ side of sober, they wouldn’t be exchanging heated glances over his coffee table, nor would he be silently cursing the fact that the only thing currently stopping him from leading Sam towards his bedroom, is the fact that Daniel and Teal’c are also present.

However, he refuses to let his second-in-command dominate this argument and in one move, he jumps up from the armchair and grabs her right hand before he turns her so that her back is now flush against his chest. He lets one of his arms snake across her waist, while the other holds her arm down by her side. She wriggles against him for a few seconds, but he just tightens his grip.

“That sounds dangerously close to insubordination, _Major_.”

He feels Sam press against him just slightly before she answers. “I honestly do not care, _Colonel_. I _will_ fight you over this.”

“Then,” he replies, his voice lowering as he lets his lips hover by her ear. “Either way, it sounds like I win, Carter.”

He smirks when he catches sight of the deep blush now on Sam’s face, but he’s stopped just short of saying something he thinks he might not fully regret when he hears Daniel hiccup.

He turns his head slightly and watches as the archaeologist – rather unsteadily – gets to his feet and slowly blinks a few times in their direction as if he’s trying to decide how many versions of his teammates he sees and which ones he actually wants to address.

“You know what?” Daniel suddenly says animatedly, waving a hand around. “I know – how we can – we can settle this.”

Then, with a surprising amount of speed for someone so drunk, he swipes the last chocolate peanut cluster on the plate, before proceeding to shove half of it into his mouth.

_“Daniel!”_

“Hmm?”

“That was mine!”

“It was actually _mine_ , Carter.”

“No, it was –”

“O’Neill. Major Carter. Doctor Jackson.”

Jack turns at the sound of his name to find Teal’c standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised in surprise – or disapproval – he isn’t quite sure. But it’s only when Sam and Daniel stop arguing and they too look to their teammate, that Jack realizes they should probably call it a night. Especially when Teal’c’s gaze drops to the now empty plate and annoyance flashes in his eyes.

“Uh, Teal’c?” He hedges, his arms still firmly around Sam. “About those peanut clusters... we’re gonna need you to make more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have much time today to write, and it probably shows. I’m sorry.


End file.
